


Icarus

by 1979ProJay



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1979ProJay/pseuds/1979ProJay
Summary: I love you.I’m a monster,but I love you.
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Jung Wheein/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 站街文学  
> 一点点暴力暗示

第八次见面，她把头发剪短了。有点可惜，长发穿过手指很舒服，铺在掌心是滑的，握紧又像拽住了掌控马驹的缰绳。但马驹并不总是那么听话。她长得是很乖巧的类型，但一点也不乖，没有钱吃饭也要去纹身，新来的那只蝴蝶脏兮兮地落在手腕上，远看像被人用烟头烫了疤。也不是没有真的疤痕，她接待很多人，有时我打开她的内衣，钢圈的勒痕就和牙印叠在一起，还在渗出血珠。

太狠了。我说，但心想不是不能理解。她揉起来是软的、糯的，让人想咬破，看着冰凉柔韧的表皮裂开，奶油的溏心流出来。

她用手抹了下，那红痕就在起伏下拉开一道警戒线。那姐姐可以温柔一点吗。她笑嘻嘻的，酒窝无精打采，像个黑黢黢的洞穴，里面点着的篝火艰难地时隐时现，光芒被伸手不见五指的底色吞没，一点点地燃烧她的生命。

我越过警戒线，触到沙丘的另一边。我不觉得自己粗暴过，我只在想象中把她弄碎，就像抓着地摊上卖的减压小玩具，廉价又柔软，更重要的是，哪怕有无数只手在那上面发狠地揉捏过，她也会恢复原状。

我不温柔吗，我问她。我是认真的。当然我进入她，但我不会剪断她的绒羽，撕下她的双翼。不过我也不想见她太好，这样我就抓不住她了，她会变成蝴蝶飞走。

她又不回话了，只是咯咯地笑，腿夹住我的手。我捏她腿根的肉，于是她开始痉挛。

要多温柔？我等她的回答。这时候我希望她不要笑了，因为那意味着我对她来说和每一个光顾的人没有区别。我希望她能委屈、哭泣，冲我发怒、歇斯底里，在我手里坏掉，再让我把她拼好。可是她不，她又天真又缜密，她想得很少，又想得很多，你拿她没办法，因为你不能冲一个玩具发脾气。

开玩笑的。她说，手攀着我的肩膀，弄皱了我的衬衣。姐姐付了钱，想怎么做都可以。

她的颈侧纹着一个英文单词，选的位置很好，因为那里很好亲。你能感受到她的血液从唇下奔腾涌过，带着象征生命起始的振动，那样勃发的韧劲，仿佛怎么施虐也不会消逝。我反而不忍心了，再脏的人血也干净。她的血液和她的眼泪是一样的。

她不会哭，我没见她哭过，就算再用力，她也只会笑，不像做爱，倒像站上舞台，一定要给观众看到完整的表演。我完全相信就算打她，咬她，羞辱她，把她折叠起来，她也还是如此。也许她和每一只小狗一样背地里舔伤口，痛苦会将她撕裂成几瓣，但是当你打开门，她还是重组好七零八落的自己，摇着尾巴扑上来，舔你的手指，讨到一个敷衍的抚摸，还兴高采烈地打滚给你看。

我想起第一次见她的时候了。

她靠在路灯杆上，穿着白色的长裙，衣襟有点紧，把胸口的肉勒得微微凸出来。黑长发，妆很淡，正面像少年宫学画画的女学生，侧面像上世纪海报里的香港艳星。没人拒绝得了那种气质，像妹妹，像校花，像妻子，像上司，像模特，像女儿，像娼妓。

没人拒绝得了。有一瞬间我突然大胆起来，我承认自己不是好人了，我喝酒应酬赔笑脸，融在互相占便宜的垃圾场里当垃圾。只有和她待在一起时我不是，我可以掌控她，我看她笑，自己也觉得快乐。我甚至愿意爱她了，在她于一片呛人的烟雾中叼着棒棒糖的时候。我给她钱，就像往游戏机里投币，等着音乐一响、灯光亮起，激活乐趣。

姐姐笑起来好傻，一点也不帅气了。事后，她说。

她开出格的玩笑，嘟囔奇怪的话，也问天马行空的问题，比如一只猫的去向。她自己给那只流浪猫取名叫古木，定期喂食，但没有收养。

我和她就像她和古木。

所以我怎么可能知道古木去了哪里？也许觅食去了，也许被好心人收养了，或者被坏人偷走，拷上爪子放进了烤箱。总之不可能停留在一处，因为即使在外面沾惹得脏兮兮的，它也是自由的小猫。

她当然知道这一点，所以我经常找不到她。这次是路灯，下次是发廊，然后是深巷、练歌房、酒吧……我是不能找到她的，如果她不想被我找到的话。我们之间不存在偶遇这种运气使然的东西——运气如果存在，我和她的初遇不会是在深夜的灯杆旁，由一句“一晚上多少钱”开始。

唯一一次很像的，是在一家烤肉店门口，我的确只是路过那里，因为同一条胡同尽头的烧酒卖得很便宜。烤肉店的玻璃门沾满油，门口坐着几个光着膀子的男人，酒瓶七零八落地散在他们穿着被磨破的拖鞋的脚边。

烟熏火燎中跑出一个身影，那双小狗眼睛实在是超乎常理的敏锐，她连张望都没有，就直冲我而来，两手环住我的脖子，不管不顾地。

我怎么了呢？我每天都想把那些多嘴的中年人杀掉，又为自己将来也会变成那样感到恐惧。或许每一个人类心底都是有点疯的，在这样那样的情况下，或许只是因为一张餐巾纸、一个沾灰的鞋头、一声刺耳的喇叭，就一发不可收拾了。

恰好一辆摩托鸣着笛呼啸而来，我把她推到一边的墙上，摩托掀起的风吹起我披散的头发，后颈一凉。身后的烤肉店又出来了几个人，气急败坏地骂着脏话。

我半侧过脸扫了那些人一眼，又转过来看着她。她睁着亮晶晶的眼睛，手紧紧地抓住我的外套，没有流露出恐惧，但我知道她害怕我此时挪开一步，把她暴露在箭雨里。

这一片本就乱七八糟，各处喧哗，右前方就是一个男人把手伸进他女朋友的衣服里，那女的娇嗔着笑得开心。我听到自己叹息，然后埋首于她颈肩，在那里尝到人类皮肤的味道——没有什么味道。她贴得更紧，演戏很专心，指甲似要扣进我的肉里，如果不是这里没有一张桌子，这女人可能要把腿抬到我腰上。  
身后的骂声很快消失，我感觉到她卸下了力气。我不知道她闯了什么祸，只蓦地被疲乏淹没，把脸放在她的颈窝，缓缓呼吸。

她的食指和中指挂在我的腰带上，说姐姐带我走吧。

我问去哪，我说我也无处可去。

她说如果把她丢在这里，那些男人不会放过她，他们想和她玩她不愿意玩的。她说不想被奇怪的东西放进身体，她说她差点砸坏那个人的录像机。

她知道我不忍心，她知道我贪图她腐败又清纯的甜蜜。谁又来放过我？

我们在一家小破旅馆将就了一晚，床很窄还有股霉味，门缝里卡着露骨的广告，感觉在这睡久了会得偏门的性病。我仰倒在床的一边，提不起一点干别的的力气。她脱了鞋爬过来，我拍开她危险的手，告诉她我不喜欢被碰。她睁圆眼睛道歉，乖乖躺在我身侧，蜷成一团小小狗，大概再也不会主动。

谁都有点年轻时犯错留下的童年阴影，有的把人变成圣人，有的把人变成疯子。有时我分不清自己是沉迷她还是沉迷我的控制欲——那种我耽溺于她，但我也支配她的感觉——我掌握她的死生悲喜，把她搓圆捏扁只看心情。又或是深埋在岁月里的恐惧，让人再也不能接受把自己交出去。

第二天睁开眼，她正把裙子捞起来用下巴压住，两手艰难地在扣内衣。好一会，我看不下去了，伸出右手替她扣好，坐起身两手从背后帮她把软肉都拢进布料里。

她的腰一下子塌下来，低头抱着自己的小腿半晌没吱声。

噢，这时候倒会害羞。我把裙子给她扯好，拍了拍她的背。

她气急败坏地呜咽，揪着枕头喊姐姐干嘛这样。

我举双手表示无辜，帮忙而已，难道？

她没说话，拿枕头砸过来，跳下床逃进了卫生间。

我当然清楚她一向敏感，随便摸摸都湿得一塌糊涂。但那不是重点，而是那个不算好闻的枕头飞来的一霎那，她终于从玩具变得有了人样。


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire is too far to reach.

她拿着一根验孕棒来找我。我记得很清楚，一根白色的，药店里卖得最便宜的那种，被纸包着，攥在她涂着亮黄色指甲的手里。因为我也买过，也许是五年前，也许是十年前，我记不得了，甚至记不得是买给谁用的，还是买来用透明胶带裹成鞋拔子。但我记得那个牌子。这么多年了，它居然没有涨价。

我打开门，她就拿着那玩意站在门外。她看着我，我看着她。

她是怎么知道我住这的？难道我有把她带回家过？我还是不记得。所以我问，干嘛。可能听上去有点不近人情。但她正适合不近人情。

毕竟我又不可能让她怀孕。如果我有阴茎，我肯定不会用它把什么东西留在哪个女人的阴道里。麻烦，多事，而且恶心。

她攥着那东西挤进我家。我开始思考某个不知名的男人为什么不能买个安全套——他省那点钱做什么呢，治疗陈年梅毒吗？——或者射在她的腿间、肚子上、乳沟中、嘴里，甚至可以选择用她后面，为什么要留下麻烦，然后让麻烦找上了我。

我的确沉迷她，但我并不爱她，不爱意味着不负责。世界上多的是人离不开毒品，但没人会爱上毒品。一样的道理。

她披散着有点汗湿的长发，问：姐姐，你还有钱吗？

我没说话，我的视线离不开那根验孕棒。我还在想刚才的问题。

她终于把那玩意放下了。她说我们做吧，我需要钱，玩什么都行。

这很好，鉴于她的职业，不会有人觉得她不要脸。而且大多数时候我伤害不了她，她最清楚这一点。但她可以伤害我，就像刚才一样。她第一天就知道我的个性，只不过大多数时候她只是和每一个被我在心里辱骂过的混账一样递了刀，再由我自己捅伤自己。她在旁边看着，很高兴，我们就像约在一起割腕自杀的人。

今天是月初，所以我的确有钱。

我们走进卧室。她穿着很宽松的T恤和一条牛仔短裤，像个普普通通的大学生。你换了种空气清新剂？她第二次发问。这下我可以确定我带她来过我家，但我依然想不起来是哪一次、什么时候。

没有，我不用空气清新剂。我换了洗衣粉，可能我洗衣服总清不干净。我说，越过她把床上散落的文件和外卖塑料袋合成一团，扔到房间的角落。等我再转过身，她已经急切地把衣服脱光，只剩下脚上的一双白色中袜，长度拉到小腿，仿佛下一秒就要从袜子边缘掏出一张学生证。

……为什么不脱了那该死的学生妹一样的白袜子？

她爬到床上。

就在这里吗？

不然呢？

因为你上次在洗衣机上操我。她终于像往常一样笑了，难以琢磨，同时轻浮地讨好着。我感觉很好。

奇怪的是即使她把话说到这个地步，我依然想不起来任何细节。由此我确信那天不会是什么愉快的经历，可能我喝多了，或者在发疯，大脑为了自保会将那期间发生的事清理掉。她感觉一定很不好，只是她习惯了不被怜惜。

我把手放在她锁骨下方，摸到一排骨头。她又瘦了，乳房都变得不及我们初见时丰润，可能再过一阵 她的酒窝也要干涸了。埋头时看见她平坦的腹部，我用手压她肚子上的肉，她一点反应也没有。除了泉眼一样的肚脐，那里一片贫瘠。

我于是意识到这里也许存在一个误会。我想她只能孕育一片苍茫的空壳而非血肉。

你拿钱做什么？

姐姐现在连这个也要过问吗？她用手臂搂我的脖子，把我的脸往她胸前压。

我明白了，她不想说。

那算了。我心想。我是嫖她，又不是当她妈。

那天她拿了钱就走了，连那支来历成迷的验孕棒也落在了我家里。那东西的存在感强到让人无法忽视，它总让我想起一些过去的不愉快，尽管我不记得是怎样的不愉快，但情绪依然那样强烈地被勾起。我蹲在楼下的垃圾回收处用打火机烧它，路过的醉汉看见火光，摇摇晃晃地要凑过来。我把火踩灭，借着夜色游走了。

我以为接下来十天半个月不会再见到她。

安眠药又耗尽一瓶，我找了个没喝酒的晚上去开药。附近只有那一家黑心诊所愿意把精神药物频繁地卖给一个没有诊断证明的瘦女人。

那医生看我的眼神像在疑惑“她怎么还没死”。人我捏着两瓶药走出诊所后门。这里是条连垃圾也没有的后巷，像座城市里的墓。但从这里翻墙回家很近。

但今天有人先我一步来了。

隔着十多米的距离，我看见她扶着另一个女人，缓慢地向前走着。那女人穿得艳红，吊带袜破了个大洞，一看就是发廊门口的常见面孔。

对了，这破地方堕胎很便宜。

这下都说得通了，但我并不感到高兴或者有什么亮色的情绪。我看着她扶着那个走路颤巍巍的不认识的妓女，一点一点向前挪，像个普通的、热诚的、好心的小妹妹。她们沿着布满青苔的墙融进一片深不见底的黑暗里，前路没有火光。

那是两个飘摇的背影。我突然产生了一种悬崖失足般的落差感，还恍若被烧烫的香灰扑了满脸。那一瞬间我们之间平衡的丝线断了，发现只有我一个人陷在切尔诺贝利的隔间里。

我握着我的药，调转了方向，落荒而逃。


End file.
